


and I will try to fix you

by lionheartress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartress/pseuds/lionheartress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wants to help Oliver and can't stand to see him hurting and hurting himself, so she kind of flees the club, only to experience an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I will try to fix you

„…so thank you all for being here with us tonight.”

Felicity barely managed to suppress a sigh. Sure, the fundraiser was a great plan, and it was awesome that Oliver offered his club to host it, but she really didn’t want to be here.  
It was hard to ignore how stunningly attractive Oliver looked tonight, and it was impressive how relaxed he seemed while giving his speech. He had gotten pretty good at pretending to be completely at ease with his new position as CEO of Queen Consolidated and all the responsibilities that came with it, and Felicity knew that she was one of the few people in the room who could see how tense he really was. There was this haunted look in his eyes that never really left him, just got less pronounced when he was somewhat distracted from his thoughts and memories, and that look broke Felicity’s heart a little every time she saw it.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
 _When you get what you want but not what you need_  
 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
 _Stuck in reverse_

Felicity shook herself out of her thoughts just in time to see Oliver leave the stage and – head in Laurel’s direction.  
Now who would’ve guessed.  
This time, the sigh left her mouth before she could stop it. Luckily, someone had turned up the music after Oliver’s speech, so no one heard her.  
Didn’t those two see how toxic their relationship, or whatever they’d call it, was? They didn’t work out together, but they also couldn’t manage without the other. It was an everlasting to and fro and Felicity got dizzy just from watching it.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go_

She knew that every single time Oliver looked at Laurel, all he saw was Sarah and the island and the nightmare that followed. And although she understood that the two of them had a deep connection and that their shared past was too meaningful to just be put aside, she still didn’t get why Oliver did this to himself, over and over again. They’d fuck and be happy for a short time, and then Oliver would be even more torn and lost and vow to keep his distance and a few weeks later, it all started over again.

_But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Oliver blamed himself for everything that happened, and it seemed like the only thing that could temporarily save him from his self-hatred was being with Laurel. Felicity didn’t hold this against him, hell, she wanted to see him happy more than anything. But she just didn’t believe that this would work out in the long term, in her opinion, it was only a matter of time until the whole situation crashed and burned and Oliver would be crushed once more.  
She desperately yearned to help him, to make him understand what an amazing person he was, that none of this was his fault and that he coped spectacularly well and that beating himself up and not allowing anyone to _really_ get close wasn’t helping matters.  
But he wouldn’t let her, and she wasn’t inclined to have to watch yet another night of Oliver and Laurel pining over each other, so she left the room and made her way to the stairs that led down into the Arrow Cave, figuring since she was already here, she could as well get some work done.

Being downstairs in their operation base instantly made her feel better, the place always had this effect on her, it was a mixture of pride that Oliver had chosen her to be on his team and satisfaction about all the good they were planning and doing down here, she felt like she could really accomplish something, and that really boosted her confidence.  
Just as she was about to fall into her usual working routine, she heard someone open the door at the top of the stairs.  
As there was only a handful of people who had the access code, she wasn’t overly concerned, just slightly surprised. Diggle spent the night with Carly and Oliver was upstairs with Laurel, or possibly already on the way back to her place – if he could even dare to leave his own fundraiser this early. But then again, he was Oliver Queen, he did pretty much what he wanted to. So – who could it be?  
But before she had the chance to turn around and take a look, she recognized the sound of the steps. It actually _was_ Oliver.  
It only struck her as slightly strange that she knew him well enough to identify him only by listening – the far more pressing question was what on earth he was doing here now.  
Maybe something happened with Laurel and he came down here in the hope of being alone and now she was sitting here, invading his privacy and holy shit – what was she supposed to do?  
“Felicity.”  
And fuck if the sound of his voice, low and deep, didn’t send shivers up and down her spine. She wasn’t sure if she could face him right now, but it’d get to ridiculous to keep her back turned on him. She forced herself to calm down before trying to turn around, when she heard his sharp intake of breath – like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how.  
“I hoped you’d be here.”  
…what?  
She whipped around, incredulous – and stopped short as she saw the look on his face.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
 _When you lose something you can't replace_  
 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
 _Could it be worse?_

She’d always thought she belonged to the few people who actually knew the real post-island-Oliver.  
It dawned on her now that she had only glimpsed slightly beyond the surface.  
She had never seen a look of such raw emotion before – pain, desperation, hurt, loneliness, uncertainty – but at the same time, he seemed utterly numb, like he wasn’t really there, or rather like only part of him was – the other part was battling his inner demons.  
Felicity’s heart swelled with compassion, so much it threatened to overwhelm her, and she could only force out a small whisper.  
“What happened?”  
“I…I kind of had a fallout with Laurel…the same stuff as always I guess…it’s just…ah man, I don’t know, I told myself we could make this work, but I was only deluding myself and now I made everything worse and I don’t…I don’t…”  
“Shh, shh, it’s alright.”  
She didn’t remember deciding to take the few steps that separated them, but suddenly she was standing right in front of him and, after hesitating only for the fraction of a second, she put her arms around him and pulled him close.  
She could feel his body shuddering as he let out a long breath and held her tight, burying his face in the crook of her neck and just letting her hold him.

_Lights will guide you home_

Felicity felt herself gladly relaxing into the contact and began to rub soothing circles on his back.  
“I’m so sorry.”

_And ignite your bones_

“Don’t be. It made me realize that right now I am exactly where I want to be.”

_And I will try to fix you_

She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she truly took in what he just told her, then she broke into a wide smile.  
She took his face in her hands and just looked him deep in the eyes for a moment, before pressing a light kiss to his forehead and pulling him against her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Fix You" by Coldplay.


End file.
